


Tender Loving Care

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: Ben/Reader [2]
Category: Ben Mendelsohn - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9612263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: Another fic of Ben taking care of Reader when sick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a standalone

You closed your eyes and groaned at the stabbing pain in your stomach, this was unexpected. You couldn’t think of a reason for the sudden onset of this pain, the whole day had passed by perfectly normal.

Still, you figured a nap would help. And so, turning off your cell phone, you grabbed a blanket and immediately passed out in bed. A few hours later - what felt like minutes to you - the soft jingling of keys woke you up. Ben was home. You had forgotten to text him; had he called? Before you moved to check your phone, he was in the room.

“Are you alright love?” He asked, coming to sit next to you, his hands brushing away your hair. 

“Mmm… yeah, just a slight stomach bug I think. I’m better now.” You smiled at the touch of his warm hand against your cheek. Everything felt better now that he was home.

“Have you eaten anything?” Ben was not one to fuss over you and you loved that about him but today you didn’t mind a little pampering.

“Not since afternoon no.” A light sandwich had been it, and you knew he was frowning as you avoided his gaze.

“Let me make you some soup, you need your rest.” 

"But…” You started to protest, but he shushed you with a finger on your lips.

“No but’s love, I’ve got you.” With that, Ben kissed your forehead and went to the kitchen.

You weren’t feeling sleepy anymore but you found yourself stifling a yawn even so; your phone was lying on the table and you figured that checking to see any missed messages would help pass the time until Ben returned. 

Less than a quarter of an hour later, Ben was seated across from you on the bed, a tray of soup and crackers in between - two bowls for the two of you - and some medicine for the stomach bug. And even though you could feel the pangs of pain fading away, it was almost impossible to refuse Ben when he fed you the home-cooked Chicken Noodle Soup that he had made.

“That tastes wonderful.” You sighed happily, this was your favorite and Ben knew that it would help cheer you up.

“Well I added a little secret ingredient to the recipe you gave me.” He said to you, after putting away the dishes.

“Oh? And what might that be?” Your curiosity was piqued, you were still amazed at his cooking skills.

“I’ll tell you, after you’ve taken your medicine.” If there was another thing Ben knew about you all too well, it was your distaste for medications.

“Ugh, Ben. I don’t think I need it anymore.” You made a face at the sight of that disgusting tasting medicine.

“Better safe than sorry love.” He handed it to you with water to help drown out the bitterness.

“If you say so.” Sighing to yourself, you took the medication from him and swallowed it.

Once you had taken your medicine, he took the glass of water from your hand, pulled the blanket up over your shoulders once more and settled down in bed. You rested your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat while vaguely aware of his hands rubbing circles on your back. The two of you talked for a while; but before you knew it, your eyes were getting heavier and soon you had drifted off to sleep again. Ben smiled to himself and closed his eyes too. 


End file.
